A primary challenge common to both, toxicology and drug development, is the accurate in vitro determination of targets for a toxin or drug. Numerous methods have been developed to quantify the physiological change induced by toxins/drugs in whole cell sensing devices [1, 2]. One of the techniques frequently used for monitoring the state and activity of excitable cells is the recording of action potentials (APs) [3, 4]. The shape of a given AP contains a significant amount of information, as it is dependent on the concerted action of ion channels located in cellular membranes. Ion currents through ion channels are tightly regulated by receptors and the intracellular messenger systems [5, 6], calcium [7], sodium [8], and potassium [9]. Channel modulators as well as a multitude of toxins and pathological conditions [10, 11] are known to significantly affect the shape of APs. The myriad of complexities and challenges faced in the determination of sites of action for toxins and potential lead compounds are well known as well [12, 13]. However, whole-cell models capable of using the shape of APs in order to accurately determine points of action for a particular toxin are currently lacking. Therefore, there is a clear need for a whole-cell modeling framework that functionally links AP generation via ion channels with all other cellular processes (metabolism, signaling, transcription, translation, etc.).